Misaki's Ice Usui's Fire
by LegitAnimeVortex
Summary: Hey guys I thought I would write how it would be like if Miskaki never met Usui in school but after graduation. I think this puts more suspense and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say I am starting another fanfic..I couldn't resist to the idea that popped into my head so I just had to write about it! The other fanfic will still be going on, I just am going to write 2 at a time because I love creating stress for myself... So anyways without further ado, Let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama, Hiro Fujiwara does!**

** Chapter 1: Captured**

It was a cold, cold night. The full moon was high up in the sky, shadowing light thourghout the small town. In the ally ways stood a human figure, lurking in the everyone else, it would have looked like this human was a young booy in his teens. But you and I know better...

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Standing in the allys, it would seem like I was some kind of murderer or burglar... But I wasn't. Lots of thing had happened over the past 2 years, the Cafe shutting down, school graduation, and my mother, Suzuana, and I moving into an apartment because we couldn't afford a house.

If my dad was here, we wouldn't be in this mess! I kicked a trash can out of my rage and realized I just made a huge mistake.

"I think he's over there!" A man shouted as footsteps followed where he pointed.

Oh thats right I forgot to mention I am being chased by thugs who wanted to take revenge on me for what I did to them last week. _Dang it!_ I don't feel in the mood kicking butt right now! I just want to think to myself and think about my life! ugh..

I sighed and started to climb up the walls of the ally wall so I didn't have to run like last time.

I heard them go through the ally from where I was at and held my breath waiting for them to leave.

"Hey boss!" said one of the Gang Members, "What does this guy look like?"

I heard a slight snicker and many grunts afterwards.

"I think he has black hair, and amber eyes." he said. "But then again he does wear that eye patch all the time."

Another thing I forgot to mention... Over the past two years my apperance changed drasticlly. I had cut my hair very, very short. Short enough so I looked like a boy. I covered up one eye with an eye patch, because something else happened between those two years also... I wore black pants, and black shirt with a black cloak around me. People in these parts of town refer to me as Crow..

"Why would you need to know what he looks like anyways?!" The "Boss" said in confusion.

"Because I think he is on the roof..."

I snapped out of my fantasy and looked over in the direction of the gang. One was pointing at me as they all stared.

I stood up and looked at them, accepting that my cover was blown. "GET HIM!" one shouted as the all scurried over to the wall I was on top of. They tried to climb it, but it was no use.

_Ha Ha suckers!_ I thought to myself as I was about to leave. That was when they started stacking things up to make a makeshift ladder to get up the wall. Crap.

I started to run across the rooftops, knowing they were close behind me. That was when the block of houses ended, and any step further would result in falling into the red light district.

But of course, I knew what to do...

**Thug's P.O.V**

YES! We finally got this guy trapped! Not even a guy like him could jump off a 4 story building and leave without a limp, or fractured leg! We might actually get praise from our gang's leader, who was at the abandoned warehouse, all the way across town. I pulled out a gun, pistol, and pointed it at the man we needed to capture and said,

"Surrender, you have no choice!"

The guy just stood there, smirking at us like we were complete idiots!

"You are trapped just give up, make any attempt and I will shoot you!" I said once again, over confident.

"It's been nice fellas." The Man said with a huge tone of "cool" in his voice. "But I am afraid I must be leaving now."

He backed further to the edge of the roof, still facing us and feel backwards, plumeting to the ground.

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Mwhahah! I couldn't help but laugh at the way their faces looked as I feel backwords off the roof. Misaki:2 Thugs:0 !

Of course I didn't just commit suicide. I saw an umbrella opened up for a host's clubs outside tables. I did a 360 in the air so I was facing the umbrella, and when I was near it, I grabbed it and swung to the patch of grass and did an impct roll to brace to fall. Best escape ever!

I felt a smile creep on my face, but it instantly faded as soon as I realized where I was. Girls from hotels surrounded me and kept being me to come have fun with them, but I refused as quickly as possible and ran all the way to a place no one would expect me to be in.

I arrived at the place that held so many memories, and istantly began to have those flashbacks that haunted me of good times. Here was the place I once could be happy...

_Maid Latte_. It was abandoned, and empty. It had been empty for at least 3 years, and no one had bothered to accually buy it because off the reputaion it had.

I realized I had to hurry up and go inside, or else the thugs might track me down or spot me again. I slipped in throught the back door that was always looked, but I still had the key.

**In the Cafe**

Misaki locked the door as soon as she got inside, it was cold and dark, but she didn't mind. She began to take off her clothes and change into something that no one would recognize her. She seemed to become very good at disguise. The tough years had toughened her, and made her improve three skills:

1.) How to Disguise

2.) How to Hide things and keep secrets

3.) How to Lie

Eventually she was done with changing into her disguise, and began to shove her other clothes into a big purse she usually left in the Maid Latte. Her outfit was something completly different than what she on earlier. It was a blue dress, strapless and had a neckless on with a doplphine on it. The dress went just above her kness. She had also taken off the eyepatch she always wore, and put in blue contact lenses, so that her eyes were a different color. When she put the contact lense into that one eye she had covered with an eyepatch, she didn't look into a mirror... The memories would have flooded to her. She put in Hair extensions to make her hair longer, and did this all IN ONLY 5 MINUTES! (remeber our Misaki is super human after all tee-hee)

Whe was ready to go. She left the big purse in a place well hidden in the cafe, and went outside the back door and locked it. She began to walk home when she noticed a gang walking down the allyway she was in. She quickly ran ahead of them, knowing it would be very suspicious if she was found. But that was when they spotted her.

**Thug's P.O.V**

Dang it! Almost had him there! If only he was slower or something! I slammed my fist into a wall of the ally. The gang and I were walking around trying to find the man we almost got, but failed! It was kinda like half-us-lookin and half-us-trying-to-make-an-excuse-to-why-we-lost-hi m kinda thing. I was so heart broken, and could really go for some adult magazines right now. That's when we saw her... A girl walking quickly away from us, trying to run maybe.

"Hey guys, lets have some fun tonight." I said as I pointed at the girl running from us.

The others smirked and put their perverted minds to on mode. We started to stalk the girl, and waited for her to end up somewhere no one could see.

She did go somewhere where no one could see...

She was cornered in the ally, It was 6 of us guys about to have the best time ever!

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Shoot! I turned around to be surrounded by 6 guy, my age, and they were the same thugs from before! The ones that chased me! Dang it! Now what!

I remained calm knowing any attempt of running away would be for naught and I would give them a weird fettish... Okay BE CALM!

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as polietly as I could.

"Yeah. You could actually." One said and the others smirked knowing what he meant.

"What is it you want sir?" I played dumb while scanning my surroundings for an escape.

"You know girl, It's pretty late and you are out here alone, where no one can see. It is a dangerous time and place for a girl such as yourself." He said taking at least 5 steps closer to me.

_What a confident, arragont son of a ! #$%.. If only he knew he would shut up and run away to mommy..._

"Sir, I don't understand, why would anyone do anything to me... Even if they did I could protect myself and get away. Thank you for your consern though." I smiled knowing this was my only chance. I started to walk away, until he stopped me by placing his hand on my breast.

I jumped back, starting to getting VERY VERY MAD! THE NERVE HE HAS!

"It wasn't concern," he said seductivlly as he began to move closer, "It was an explanation of what will happen to you" He was close enough, I could just headbutt him right now!

That was when they all started to come at me. I guess I will have to kick butt afterall. I headbutted the one who was talking smack and he got a bloody nose and passed out.

The whole gang stopped and stared at their leader, who was know unconsious and mumbling the song _The Wheels on The Bus_.

"You little wench!" A gang member shouted as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground. He caught me with my guard off.. Dang...

He pinned me to the floor while the other members helped him. Soon I was in a position that no girl would like to be in, especially when you are in a dress..

The guy who tackeled me pulled out a knife, and licked it. He was hovering above my lower area. "This is fun." he said as he began to drag the knife across the middle part of my dresses chest area. I squirmmed but could move because the guy sitting on one of my arms was a fat-ass.

I guess this is the first time I will get gang banged.. I struggled at the thought of it... When I heard a smoothing voice call out, "Hinta!" It called out.

The man on top of me jumped as he heard his name. "B-boss" he stammered.

"What the hell are you doing to a poor, defense-less girl!" The voice shouted across from the ally.

"I-I, We just wanted s-some fun."

I couldn't take this anymore, even though my dress was cut and my bra was hanging out I took advantage of this moment, just like he did with mine.

I kneed him right in the balls, and he instantly fell over. Fight time, is now... I hit the guy sitting on one of my arms and he flew over straight into a wall. the fatty on my arm moved and scurried over quickly to the voices direction. YOU BETTER RUN!

The others all ran, while the guy that got kicked in the place that counted crawled away.

Before anything else happened I ran as fast as I could out of the allyway, and away from the voice, and the thugs.

I smiled in triumph.. I knew I couldn't go home yet, they might have followed me..

But I knew a good hidding place. At the thought I smiled..

Misaki:3 Thugs:0

**Misaki: wow I am bad ass**

**Me: ~Pughhhhh~**

**Misaki: What's wrong are you hurt?!**

**Me: No.. I just spent 3 hours writing this thing... **

**Misaki: IF you push yourself like that then you will get sick!**

**Me: WHAT THE READER WANTS IS WHAT THE READER GETS! *stands up completly refreshed***

**Misaki: Wow that didn't take long...**

**Me: What?**

**Misaki: I knew you were acting the whole time..**

**Me: no I wasn't It really did take like 3 hours!**

**Misaki: uh-huh keep talking...**

**Me: Is this about Usui not being in this chapter?**

**Misaki: HELL NO! *Blushes***

**Me: Yes it is.. Don't deny it :)**

**Misaki: NOOOOOO! **

**Me: well anyways don't worry Usui will come here soon so you guys can have many make-out scenes :)**

**Misaki: Stop you are so embarrassing!**

**Me: I try**

**Anyways guy, I hope you liked this. Please review, and share, and keep breathing, because this is not ended yet! I will make a new one soon, so hold on tight! Love you all!**

**-LegitAnimeVortex**


	2. Chapter 2: Wide Eyes

**Hey guys, I didn't think that took that long to update. This chapter may be a little short but it is better than nothing right? Ha..**

**So lets do this!**

**Chapter 2: Wide Eyes**

It was a long night. After the whole gang ordeal, I had ran straight to Maid Latte, where I could organize my thinking. They may have followed to apologize, but I didn't want them to follow. I waited at the Latte that seemed to be waiting for hours. I looked at the clock, 12:34. I had been there for only 30 minutes.

I needed to get home, I knew my mom was already asleep, exhasted from work. She wasn't worried about me anymore, not after what I showed her how I could take care of myself by beating up a group of 10 men.

But there was also, Suzana... She had also graduated, being to smart for her own good and skipping 2 years without a problem. She is still only 16, leaving me to be 19.

I remembered how my dress was, and how my bra was exposed, but I didn't care. In times of trouble, modesty and shame kinda leave you. I started to head out, locking the back door, and began to run home. My home was now an apartment, since my family had to move out because we couldn't afford it. I lived on the 6th floor, apartment number 279B. That ment I had to run all the way up the stairs since the elevator was broken down.

_ 1st floor, 2nd floor, 3rd floor, 4th, 5th floor.. ONe More to go!_ Rushing to my apartment , a door suddenly swung open. Since I was rushing, I didn't have time to stop, and my face slammed into the door. I fell on the ground, right on my butt. I was about to kill the guy who opened the door.

"Oww..." I said still on the floor squinting my eyes and rubbing my head.

A figure looked over, as if just now noticing he just hit someone with his door. "Oh, well you shouldn't be running down the hall." That was when I saw what he looked like. He had blonde hair, emerald eyes, and was very, very tall.

I didn't care how hot this guy looked, I was furious for how rude he was.

"EXCUSE YOU! I am sorry but I had a rough day today and i am kinda in a hurry!"

His emerald eyes seemed to spark, like he suddenly remebered or that he was just thinking about. I was still on the floor, but when his eyes trailed up my dress and to the cut that exposed my bra, he seemed definatly sure he knew me from somewhere.

"Well good day to you sir!" I shouted standing furiously. What a creep.

I ran back to my apartment, not being able to shake off what just happened...

**Sorry guys this one was kinda short, but don't worry next one is coming up REALLY soon!**

**-Legit**


End file.
